Rowen's Story
by Ninxa Ra'wen
Summary: i finally got writing again! ^__^ neway, this is a follow on to my first fic, "movies", might wanna read that first to avoid confusion. rowen's pov about the ronins w/out ryo. pleas r/r!


Disclaimer: don't own Ronin Warriors, if I did, you would be watching this on TV rather than reading it on a web site!  
  
"Rowen's Story:"  
  
A follow-on to "Movies"  
  
By: Ninxa Ra'wen  
  
We don't talk about it much anymore. What am I saying? We don't talk about it at all anymore. I don't think any one of us has said the word "dynasty" at all in the past 3 years! Sometimes I wonder if it really happened, if I didn't just dream it all. Truth is, though, I know I could never have made up all of the crap we went through. Brain's too logical; I seem to be constantly reminded of that. I mean, I lived it, and I still have trouble believing it!  
  
We all still hang out, Kento, Sage, Cye and me. Even though Kento's married now (still haven't gotten used to that one!) Him and Moko hooked back up as soon as we all got home. They've been married, what? A year now? Don't worry, though he's still the same, good ol' Kento! Comes with us to the pizza place, of course, at least once a week. Argues with Cye about, well, pretty much everything!  
  
Not about the war, though. Not about fighting. We don't have to talk about that stuff anymore.  
  
A lot of times, it's like we're just a bunch of normal guys. I mean, we could literally have met at the gym or school or something, just a bunch of guys hanging out. It's like there's nothing special, nothing different about us. Like we don't have nightmares regularly, like we don't relive our biggest fears in our memories every minute of every day.  
  
Sage is his quiet self most of the time. He always seems content, not bubbly and happy, but content. He seems to just enjoy watching Cye and Kento argue, if you can believe that! I guess I've come to enjoy it, too. It's become a type of symbol to me of how normal we've become. We actually have time now to argue about dumb stuff, the stuff that doesn't matter. TV shows and movies and how whipped Kento is and stuff! We don't have to discuss battle strategies or techniques; we don't even have to think about that stuff anymore!  
  
So why do I?  
  
It's real great not talking about battles and stuff, almost like we've taken back control of our lives. Finally, we can just sit in a pizza parlor, arguing over stupid stuff and desperately trying to distract Kento so he doesn't get bored and go take over the kiddies' play area and get us kicked out, again! Kinda cool when an overgrown child interrupting your dinner plans is your greatest concern. Yeah, everything's great. Just great. A guy could just forget all about his past…  
  
So why don't I?  
  
Don't I want to move on?  
  
Don't I want to ignore it?  
  
Don't I want to forget it?  
  
Yeah, sure I want to forget it, all of it. Well, maybe not all of it. Now don't get me wrong, I love not thinking about battles, not worrying when the next attack will come, not knowing the feel of a bow better than the feel of a pencil. I love forgetting the warlords, forgetting Tulpa, forgetting battle strategies, forgetting the look of a friend's face when he's in pain, but there are some things that I just can't, that I just don't want to forget about. Some things that I took for granted back then, but somehow don't feel whole without now. Some things I'd rather be able to talk about. Some things I'd rather be able to talk to. Some things I'd rather know that the guys weren't ignoring. Things I wish that I was sure that they hadn't forgotten:  
  
"Do you guys remember Ryo Sanada?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Author's notes: * Hey everybody, thanks for reading! Heh heh…has anyone else noticed that I never have real endings to my stories? (sweatdrops) Believe it or not, that is the end. For those of you who haven't read "movies", don't worry, Ryo isn't dead! He's just kind of…not around. Neway, this didn't exactly turn out the way I expected, but oh well! ^__~ I hope you enjoyed, and I plan to start writing some other stuff that goes along w/"movies" and w/this fic as soon as I get inspired! Please review; I welcome both constructive criticism and ego stroking! (the latter is preferred! j/k! ^__~ ) 


End file.
